This is The Story, And
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Terinspirasi dari MV K.Will - Please Don't HaeHyuk Vers/ "Aku tidak suka membayangkan harus membagi Hyukkie-ku dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan yeoja genit."/ "Aku tidak tertarik untuk membagi diriku dengan siapapun, Hae. Kamu sudah lebih dari cukup..."/ it's Shonen ai story with Please Don't Lyric/ One Long Shoot/ RnR Please...


**Title :**

**This is The Story, And...**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Main Cast :**

**Eunhyuk Super Junior**

**Donghae super Junior**

**Other Cast :**

**Im Yoona SDSD**

**Kangin Super Junior**

**Jessica SNSD**

**Sungmin Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Hyoyeon SDNSD**

**Krystal FX**

**Sullie FX**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Dont like Dont read**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves****.**

.

.

_**"Hei kamu tahu kenapa pendamping prianya terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini?"**_

_**"Eunhyuk-ssi maksudmu?"**_

_**"Ya siapa lagi? Aku dengar dia sebenarnya menyukai Yoona."**_

'_Naranhi__anjeun jadongcha sogeseon__Eumakdo heureuji anha_

_Neul japgo itdeon ni oensoneuro neo__Ipsulman tteutgo isseo__'_

"Mereka salah... Mereka tidak tahu..."

Namja itu berambut blonde dengan mata indah namun penuh kesedihan. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya.

"Mereka salah, Hae... Mereka salah..."

Air mata yang sempat ditahannya pun akhirnya jatuh.

"Seharusnya... Seharusnya malam ini kamu ada disampingku, Hae! Seperti malam - malam sebelumnya... Seperti saat itu..."

Kecepatan mobil bertambah tinggi. Cengkraman tangan pada kemudi semakin kuat.

"Hae..."

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**7 Years Ago**

"Hyukkieeeeee!"

Suara lengkingan seperti ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya terdengar di Koridor sekolah, sementara pemilik nama; Lee Eunhyuk yang dipanggil Hyukkie sepertinya sudah terlalu malas untuk menoleh.

GRAP! Sebuah dekapan mendadak hampir saja membuat susu strawberry kotak ditangan Eunhyuk hampir terlepas.

"Aish, Hae!"

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae mengeluarkan cengiran ikannya.

"Hyukkie, Bogoshipooo!"

Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu. Donghae memang selalu seperti itu, bersikap seperti anak - anak saat bersamanya.

"Eunhyuk Oppa."

Kedua namja itu menoleh. Seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri mereka, tepatnya menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyoyeon. Ada apa?"

Yeoja cantik itu baru saja akan mendekati Eunhyuk tapi Donghae tiba - tiba saja berdiri di depan Eunhyuk.

"Hyoyeon-ssi. Berhentilah mengejar Hyukkie. Dia tetap tidak akan membalas perasaanmu."

Hyoyeon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah sejak awal masuk sekolah dia menyukai Lee Eunhyuk, tapi hingga kini mereka di kelas 2 namja itu tetap tidak membalas perasaannya.

Pluk! Sebuah tepukan pelan diberikan Eunhyuk pada pundak Donghae. "Hae-ah, jangan kasar begitu. Bagaimanapun Hyoyeon-ssi itu yeoja."

Donghae tidak menggubris. Dia membalik badannya lalu menarik Eunhyuk dari situ.

"Ayo pergi Hyukkie, kita harus segera ke kelas."

Seperti biasa Donghae selalu bersikap se'enaknya dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah bisa menolak, tapi masih sempat diberikan senyum manisnya pada Hyoyeon.

"Mianhe, Hyoyeon-ssi. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne Oppa." Ini lah yang Hyoyeon suka dari Eunhyuk, walau namja itu tidak tertarik padanya tapi Eunhyuk tetap bersikap sopan padanya.

Yeoja itu mengembungkan pipinya, sedkit kesal dengan Donghae.

"Hae Oppa selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan!"

Donghae memang selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu ada dimanapun Eunhyuk berada, khususnya ketika para penggemar Eunhyuk mencoba mendekati namja itu. Eunhyuk memang cukup popular di Sekolah karena dia King of Dance dan King of Rapp di Sekolah. Donghae sendiri tidak kalah popular karena ketampanan dan suaranya, tapi dia lebih sibuk menghalau para penggemar Eunhyuk yang mencoba mendekati namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Kalau kamu tetap seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah punya yeojachingu..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi yeojachingumu, Hyukkie!"

Plak! Tangan kanan Eunhyukpun mendarat dengan manis di kepala Donghae sementara tangan kananya masih digenggaman Donghae.

Donghae meringis pelan tapi kemudian tertawa. Hobi nomor satunya memang menggoda seorang Lee Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah, setelah aku fikir - fikir aku tidak pantas jadi yeojachingmu karena yang lebih cocok jadi yeoja itu Hyukkie..."

"Ya Lee Donghae! Mau aku pukul lagi?!"

Donghae kembali tertawa. Lalu mulai menggoyang - goyangkan lengan Eunhyuk yang masih digenggamannya dan mulai bersenandung riang. Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. Hal seperti ini buka yang pertama kali terjadi tapi dia tetap merasa senang.

"Hei lihat, Donghae Oppa makin hari makin ganteng ya?"

"Iyaaaa! Sayangnya dia terlalu cuek, aku bingung bagaimana mendekatinya."

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar jelas suara bisik - bisik itu. Mereka adalah Donghae fangirl. Dilirik Donghae yang masih asyik bersenandung. Para penggemar itu benar, Donghae memang terlalu cuek.

"Hae-ah, apa kamu tidak tertarik mencari yeojachingu?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk. Ditatap Eunhyuk sambil memasang pose pura - pura berfikir.

"Hmmm, bagaimana yaaaa?"

"Ya, Hae! Aku serius! Penggemarmu sebenarnya jauh lebih banyak dariku, tapi kamu tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka."

"Yeoja - yeoja berisik itu? Oh tidak! Mereka hanya membuatku sakit kepala."

Kepala Eunhyuk menggelang. Sudah berkali - kali dia mengingatkan Donghae untuk bersikap lebih peduli dan sopan ke para penggemarnya, tapi namja itu selalu bilang dia tidak tertarik untuk itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran yeoja seperti apa yang bisa membuat mu tertarik."

Donghae kembali melangkah sambil menggoyang - goyangkan lengannya dan Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin kalau ada seorang Lee Eunhyuk versi yeoja aku baru tertarik."

Dan dia kembali bersenandung.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Dua namja berlari membelah hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu membungkukkan badannya sambil memegang kedua lututunya. "Hae, aku capek!"

Donghae yang sudah berada didepan Eunhyuk ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ya Lee Eunhyuk! Masa segitu saja capek?"

Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas. Entah kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa menolak ide - ide gila Donghae. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah saat hujan turun, dan Donghae langsung mendapatkan ide untuk bermain hujan - hujanan.

Eunhyuk menegakkan badannya. "Harusnya tadi aku naik bis, aku pasti sudah di Apartement. Bukan basah kuyup begini."

Gerutuan Eunhyuk entah kenapa terdengar lucu bagi Donghae. Dirangkul pundak namja yang sudah hampir 2 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen. Nanti aku yang bayar."

Mendengar kata ramen mata Eunhyuk berbinar senang. Sudah tidak dipedulikkan lagi badannya yang sudah basah.

Kedua namja itupun berjalan dengan Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae.

"Hae, lihat itu!"

Mata Donghae mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Eunhyuk dan terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah.

"Mobil itu keren sekali, Hae!"

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Terlihat jelas mobil itu hasil modifikasi, dan terlihat mahal.

"Nanti kalau sudah punya mobil sendiri aku akan mengantar jemputmu, Hae. Kemanapun kamu pergi akan aku antar."

Donghae mengacak - ngacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas. "Kalau aku yang lebih dulu punya mobil bagaimana?"

"Andweee! Pasti aku dulu yang punya!"

Donghae tertawa lalu mulai menarik - narik pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aish, Hae! Appo!"

"Hyukkie manis kalau sedang marah."

"Ya Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Donghae, tapi namja itu malah mempererat rangkulannya dan memberikan cengiran ikannya.

"Ayo kita makan ramen, Hyukkie!"

Kekesalan Eunhyuk menguap begitu saja mendengar kembali kata Ramen.

"Ah iya, kita mau makan ramen. Hae, aku mau dua porsi ya!"

Donghae mengangguk membuat mata Eunhyuk semakin berbinar. Hujan masih turun, tapi seperinya rasa dingin tidak bisa mendekati kedua namja tersebut.

"Hae, kalau tiga porsi boleh tidak?"

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah kelima kalinya handphonenya berbunyi, tapi Eunhyuk tetap tidak mengangkatnya. Nama Lee Donghae tertera disana, membuat tangisnya semakin pecah.

'_Niga hal mal ara geu malmaneun mara Dont know why dont know why  
Ilbun ilcho deo kkeulgo sipeunde Teong bin gil nareul jaechokhae__'_

"Jangan ganggu aku," bisik Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. "Aku ingin sendiri, Hae. Jangan ganggu aku."

Donghae tentu saja tidak mendengar kata - katanyanya, handphone itu terus berdering.

"Untuk apa kamu menghubungiku sekarang, Hae? Untuk mengatakan betapa berbahagianya dirimu sekarang?"

Eunhyuk tahu Donghae tidak bisa mendengar semua kata - katanya, tapi kemudian handphone itupun berhenti berdering.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi, Hae. Aku mohon jangan."

Genggaman tangannya pada kemudipun semakin erat.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**5 Years Ago**

"Hyukkiiiiiiiie!"

Eunhyuk menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, sementara namja manis di sampingnya tertawa pelan.

"Hyukkie, sepertinya manusia ikanmu sudah datang."

"Entah kapan dia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya ini, Minnie. Berteriak di koridor. Aish, mamalukan!"

Namja yang dipanggil Minnie yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Hyukkie." Grap! Eunhyuk dapat merasakan sebuah lengan merangkulnya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, eoh? Bogoshipooo!"

Sungmin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah laku Donghae. Sungmin adalah teman satu jurusan Eunhyuk di Management Bisnis, sementara Donghae mengambil jurusan berbeda. Dia mengambil jurusan Finance Perbankan. Butuh waktu hampir dua bulan untuk Donghae sebelum akhirnya dia merelakan kalau dia dan Eunhyuk memilih jurusan yang berbeda.

"Eh ada Sungmin-ssi. Annyeong. Apa kabarmu? Apa Hyukkie baik - baik saja di kelas?"

"Aish, Hae! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Protes Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak di dengar oleh Donghae. "Tolong jaga Hyukkie ya, Sungmin-ssi. Bantu dia!"

Sungmin mati - matian menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak melihat sikap Donghae, apalagi melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang merupakan percampuran malu dan kesal.

"Ne, Donghae-ssi. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Kamu tenang saja."

"Ya kalian ya! Aku bukan anak kecil."

Lagi - lagi protes Eunhyuk hanya menjadi angin lalu.

"Hyukkie kurang teliti setiap bertemu dengan angka, jadi tolong bantuan ekstranya untuk mata kuliah yang ada angkanya."

Eunhyuk memberikan deathglarenya pada Donghae dan lagi - lagi tidak digubris. Sementara itu Sungmin merasa perutnya mulai aneh karena berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang rasanya sudah hampir meledak.

"Tentu! Aku pasti akan membantu Hyukkie. Donghae-ssi jangan khawatir. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku sudah ada janji dengan Wookie untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi. Gomawo."

Setelah Sungmin pergi sebuah cubitan pun mendarat di pinggang Donghae membuat namja itu refleks melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hyukkie, appo!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengankat bahunya santai lalu berjalan pergi.

"Ya, Hyukkie! Mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

Grap! Donghae kembali merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Hae, bukannya kamu masih ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada. Dosennya izin tidak masuk. Hyukkie mau ke club dance ya?"

Eunhyuk mengannguk. "Ne, mau ikut kesana?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku kan bukan anggota club. Ah iya, Hyukkie. Apa Sullie masih mencoba mendekatimu?"

"Ne, kamu tau lah dia bagaimana..."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke club!"

"Eh?" Sebelum Eunhyuk sadar apa yang terjadi Donghae sudah menyeretnya ke club dance. Donghae benar - benar tidak berubah. Berteriak di koridor memanggil namanya. Menghalau semua fangirl yang mencoba mendekatinya, dan mengacuhkan fangirlsnya sendiri. Diam - diam Eunhyuk tersenyum. Semua sifat Donghae sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya, dan dia merasa nyaman dengan semuanya.

.

.

**3 years ago.**

"Latihan lagi?"

"Competisinya sebentar lagi, dan ini tingkat nasional Hae."

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya. Eunhyuk tahu Mood Donghae sedang tidak bagus. Sebenarnya dia dan Donghae berencana untuk ke bioskop sore ini, tapi kemudian dia ada latihan tambahan di Club dance.

"Hae, Mianhe..."

"Gwenchanayo, Hyukkie-ah. Aku tahu kompetisi ini penting untukmu."

Donghae memang sudah mulai berubah sekarang, dia lebih dewasa dan belajar untuk tidak bersikap se'enaknya lagi. Tiba - tiba dia menunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Eunhyuk mengkerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku minta dicium, Hyukkie."

"MWO? Dicium?!"

"Ne, memang kenapa? Kita sudah bersahabat lama, kenapa tidak boleh minta dicium dipipi?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Donghae memang sudah semakin dewasa sekarang, tapi dia juga mulai sering aneh, intim tepatnya.

Setiap kali menginap Donghae selalu menolak tidur kalau Eunhyuk menolak dia peluk, dan dia semakin sering menginap karena Eunhyuk memang sendirian di Apartment. Donghae juga bukan hanya sering merangkul Eunhyuk, tapi memeluknya dari belakang. Donghae juga punya hobi baru; menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie..." Donghae kembali menunjuk - nunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Lalu...

CUP! Bibir Eunhyuk pun menempel di pipi Donghae. Awalnya Eunhyuk hanya akan mengecup pipi Donghae singkat tapi entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman saat bibirnya menempel di kulit pipi Donghae yang lembut.

Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir lembut Eunhyuk dipipinya.

Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi tersebut sampai kemudian Donghae menarik Eunhyuk lembut kedadanya sampai kecupan itu terlepas dan memeluknya.

"Hae..."

Mata Donghae terbuka. "Sudah lama ya kita bersahabat, Hyukkie."

"Iya. Aku masih ingat waktu Hae melakukan hal bodoh di Ospek sekolah, tapi para yeoja malah menganggap itu hal yang keren."

Tawa renyah Donghae terdengar mengingat hal itu. Entah ide dari mana saat itu tiba - tiba saja dia berdandan rocker saat masa Orientasi. Hampir saja Donghae dihukum oleh para Sunbaenya tapi para yeoja melakukan protes keras.

"Kamu membuatku tidak berkedip saat pertama kali kamu menari di lapangan sekolah, Hyukkie. Seperti tidak ada apa - apa dan siapa - siapa lagi di sekitarku."

Hening sesaat. Kebersamaan yang tercipta melalui persahabatan membuat mereka seolah - olah sudah menyatu sama lain. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling bisa menjaga Eunhyuk jawabannya pasti Donghae, dan siapa yang paling bisa mengerti Donghae jawabannya pasti Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kita akan seperti ini selamanya kan?"

"Ne, Hae. Kita akan tetap seperti ini selamanya."

.

.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dia benar - benar tidak suka tempat ini. Suara musik yang berdentum, yeoja - yeoja sexy dan bau alkohol membuat kepala Eunhyuk sedikit pusing. Dia menyukai musik tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini.

"Enhyuk-ssi, kenapa diam saja?"

"Ah Mianhe, tapi aku tidak terlalu nyaman berada disini, Kangin Sunbae."

Kangin adalah Sunbae Donghae di kampus. Mereka satu jurusan tapi beda angkatan.

"Kenapa tidak nyaman? Banyak yeoja cantik disini."

Eunhyuk menhembuskan nafasnya berat. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kangin Sunbae yang dirayakan disebuah club malam. Donghae yang diundang diacara tersebut memilih mengajak Eunhyuk. Namja itu terlihat gelisah sambil mengetuk - ngetuk meja bar. Kembali diteguknya minuman bersoda di depannya. Matanya terlihat kesal melihat Donghae yang sedang ada di dance floor bersama teman - teman dan kakak tingkatnya. Yang membuat kesal adalah yeoja - yeoja yang juga ada disana. Seorang yeoja terlihat jelas mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae, yeoja itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun malam berawrna merah diatas lutut.

"Huft! Krystal-ssi sepertinya tidak juga menyerah walau Hae sudah menolaknya."

"Kamu bilang sesuatu, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, tidak menyangka gumamannya masih terdengar oleh Kangin.

"Aniya, Sunbae! Ah iya, kenapa Sunbae tidak ikut berabung di Dance Floor. Ini kan acara Sunbae."

Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu bergabung, tapi sepertinya kamu tidak tertarik." Kangin bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, aku bergabung dulu dengan teman - teman yang lain ya."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba tersenyum, bagaimanapun Kangin sebagai tuan rumah sudah mencoba membuatnya nyaman.

Suasana semakin ramai. Sudah 1 jam lebih Eunhyuk duduk di sofa merah itu sendiri. Dipejamkan matanya lalu direbahkan badannya disenderan sofa. Dia benar - benar kesal dengan Donghae saat ini tapi tetap memutuskan berada disana.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka dan terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress mini berwarna hitam dengan gliter - gliter cantik. Rambut yeoja itu diikat diatas, menambah kecantikannya.

"Jessica-ssi?"

Jessica duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk walau belum dipersilahkan.

"Kenapa diam saja disini? Bukannya Eunhyuk-ssi seorang dancer? Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Aku... Aku sedang tidak terlalu enak badan."

Eunhyuk memilih berbohong untuk menjaga etikanya, bagaimanapun Jessica adalah yeoja.

"Harusnya Eunhyuk-ssi beristirahat dirumah kalau memang sakit. Tidak baik memaksakan diri."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Jessica adalah teman satu jurusan Donghae, dan termasuk yeoja yang popular. Dia cantik, pintar, menarik dan supel. Banyak namja yang menyukainya.

"Aku diminta Hae untuk menemaninya."

"Aaa, aku mengerti. Oh iya, Eunhyuk-ssi dan Donghae Oppa terlihat sangat dekat ya."

"Kami memang bersahabat sejak SMA. Ah iya, kenapa kamu memanggil Hae dengan Oppa, bukannya kalian satu angkatan?"

"Aku pernah loncat kelas waktu SMA, jadi aku lebih muda satu tahun. Ah iya, boleh aku memanggil Eunhyuk-ssi dengan panggilan Oppa?"

"Oppa?" Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh saja. Aku rasa itu bukan masalah."

Jessica terlihat senang, tidak lama mereka sudah terlibat dalam obrolan yang cukup seru. Jessica ternyata pernah bergabung di club dance waktu SMA, tapi karena pernah cedera Ummanya melarangnya untuk bergabung di club dance kampus.

"Oppa benar - benar keren saat kompetisi kemarin, wajar saja Oppa bisa menang."

"Bukan aku yang menang, tapi team dance kampus."

"Tapi semua orang juga tahu Oppa yang menciptakan gerakannya."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan. "Gomawo. Tapi tanpa team yang solid tetap saja kita tidak akan menang."

"Oppa benar - benar rendah hati."

Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai setuju dengan pendapat banyak namja tentang Jessica, yeoja ini memang menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Ah iya Oppa, aku sering melihat Oppa dengan Donghae Oppa. Kemana - mana selalu dengan Donghae Oppa. Mmmm... Apa Yeojachingu Oppa tidak marah?"

"Aku belum punya yeojachingu."

Eunhyuk mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi terlihat mata Jessica berbinar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Oppa..."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Jess?"

Eunhyuk dan Jessica menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat Donghae berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hyukkie, ikut aku." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk. Tercium aroma alkohol dari mulutnya.

"Hae, kamu minum berapa banyak?"

"Sedikit. Tenang saja, aku tidak mabuk. Sekarang ikut aku."

Eunhyuk belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi tangannya masih digenggaman Donghae.

"Kemana?"

"Dance Floor. Jangan menolak, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk terlihat bingung, dia benar - benar malas harus turun ke dance floor tapi Donghae sendiri yang mengajaknya kesana. Akhirnya dia pun berdiri, memutuskan mengikuti kemauan Donghae membuat namja itu tersenyum senang.

"Jessica-ya, aku turun dulu ya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol."

"Ne, Oppa."

Donghae memilih diam, lalu menarik Eunhyuk untuk segera pergi dari sana. Senyum manis Jessica lenyap seketika begitu kedua namja itu pergi. Ditopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, dan dia mulai melamun.

"Ternyata benar yang orang - orang bilang. Mendekati Eunhyuk Oppa memang sulit, dan itu karena Donghae Oppa."

Sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya terdiam begitu sampai di dance floor.

"Aku tidak suka ada disini, Hae..."

"Dan aku tidak suka melihat Hyukkie dan Jessica seakrab tadi!"

"Eh?" Music terus berdentum. Orang - orang disekitar mereka masih terus bergoyang mengikutin irama musik, tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berdiri berhadapan tanpa menggerakan badan mereka.

"Dia sering menanyakanmu padaku, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Menanyakanku?"

"Jessica menyukaimu, Hyukkie. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan yeoja mencoba mendekatinya, tapi mereka selalu dibuat mundur oleh Donghae. Donghae sendiri sudah menolak banyak sekali yeoja. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mereka bersahabat dan tidak ada satupun yang pernah punya yeojachingu.

"Hyukkie, aku tahu kamu tidak suka disini, tapi coba dengarkan musiknya dan nikmatilah."

Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunanya, Music sudah berganti. Eunhyuk tersenyum, naluri dancenya mulai muncul. Badannyapun mulai bergerak, membuat cengiran ikan Donghae muncul. Namja itupun ikut menggerakkan badannya. Mereka terus menari bersama hingga mulai lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Donghae mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman beralkohol yang Kyuhyun sodorkan.

"Hae..."

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan mabuk karena ini."

Musik terus berdentum. Eunhyuk sudah bisa menikmati musik dan terus menggerakkan badannya, tapi dia tetap menolak meminum alkohol. Acara terus berlangsung sepanjang sisa malam. Donghae mulai mabuk, membuat Eunhyuk memilih berhenti menari dan membawa Donghae duduk di sofa.

"Hae..."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan minum lagi, sudah terlalu banyak."

Donghae menurut. Disenderkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk, sementara namja pemilik gummy smile itu menepuk - nepuk pipi Donghae pelan.

"Hyukkie-ah, aku benar - benar tidak suka Jessica atau yeoja manapun mendekatimu..."

Eunhyuk terdiam, tepukan pelannya berganti jadi usapan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka membayangkan harus membagi Hyukkie-ku dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan yeoja genit."

Ada perasaan hangat yang berasal dari hati Eunhyuk yang kemudian menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum, dapat dia rasakan tangan Donghae mulai melingkar di perutnya. Donghae tertidur. Alkohol membuatnya tertidur walau keadaan sekitar sangat berisik.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk membagi diriku dengan siapapun, Hae. Kamu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

'_Bingbing doraon neoui jip api na Iksukhae nunmuri nawa  
Haruga meolge chajaon yeogiseo Gireul naega irheun geot gata'_

Hujan mulai turun, tapi Eunhyuk tidak berniat untuk mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya sama sekali. Matanya sudah mulai membengkak akibat efek menangis.

"Harusnya aku tahu, kamu sedang mabuk saat itu. Harusnya aku tahu kamu bahkan tidak ingat apa yang kamu katakan saat itu."

Lampu merah, tapi Eunhyuk tidak juga menginjak remnya. Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hae...? Aku tetap disini, tidak terbagi oleh siapapun. Aku masih disini, Hae..."

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**1 year ago**

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Hari ini benar - benar hari yang membahagiakan untuk keduanya. Setelah 4 tahun lebih berkutat dengan pelajaran, tugas, dan semua hal tentang kuliah, hari ini dia dan Hyukkie merayakan acara kelulusa.

"Hae-ah, orang tuaku mengirimiku pesan. Katanya ada hadiah untukku di Apartmenet. Temani aku ya nanti."

Donghae mengangguk. Orang tuan Eunhyuk tidak bisa datang kerena kesibukan mereka di Perancis. Dulu Eunhyuk suka protes dan merasa kesepian, tapi sejak mengenal Donghae semua perasaan itu perlahan - lahan hilang.

"Hyukkie, Umma mengundangmu untuk ke rumah besok. Umma akan memasakan masakan spesial untuk kita berdua."

"Benarkah? Huah aku jadi ingin cepat besok, Hae."

Mereka tertawa bersama menikmati semua ini, apalagi keduanya sudah dapat tawaran pekerjaan di tempat berbeda.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang terlihat Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat, membuatnya setengah meloncat saat turun dari bis dan langsung berlari ke dalam apartmenet. Donghae segera menyusulnya.

"Hae cepat, aku ingin tahu hadiah yang Umma dan Appa beri."

Eunhyuk benar - benar merasa senang. Fikirannya mencoba menebak - nebak hadiah apa yang mungkin dia terima.

"Laptop, handphone, jam tangan, atau apa yaaaa?"

"Nanti juga kita akan tahu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah di dalam lift. Rasa penasaran membuat lift terasa lama untukknya.

Cup!

"Hae..."

"Aku harap kecupan itu bisa menenangkanmu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu sambil memegang pipinya. Dia memang terlihat seperti anak kecil karena merasa terlalu senang.

Lift terbuka. Eunhyuk kembali berlari, tapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti saat dia sudah berada di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kotak kecil tergeletak disana.

"Hadiahnya..." Segera diraih kotak itu. Senyum lebar semakin terlihat di wajahnya. "Hae lihat! Ini hadiahnya."

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Ada suratnya, Hyukkie. Baca saja dulu suratnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dibuka surat itu, dan dia hapal itu adalah tulisan Ummanya.

'Uri Hyukkie Baby

Cukkae untuk keberhasilanmu. Umma dan Appa benar - benar bangga padamu. Mianhe, Umma dan Appa tidak bisa datang di hari kelulusanmu.

Baby. Ini hadiah untukmu. Umma dan Appa harap kamu menyukainya.

Saranghae...

Note: sampaikan salam Umma dan Appa untuk Donghae.'

"Hyukkie, cepat buka hadiahanya."

"Ne, Hae." Eunhyuk pun membuka kotak kecil itu. "Ini..."

"Seperti kunci mobil."

Mata Eunhyuk membuka sempurna. "Mwo? Kunci mobil?"

Terlihat sebuah gulangan kertas di dalam kotak, Donghae mengambil lalu membacanya.

'Uri Hyukkie Baby

Hadiahmu menanti di garasi Apartement. Ini no mobilmu.'

Sebuah nomor mobil tertulis disana. Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertatapan sejenak, lalu senyum lebar terpasang di wajah keduanya.

"Hyukkie, ayo balapan siapa yang bisa lebih dulu menemukan mobil itu. Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan malam."

"Baiklah, Hae! Kalau Hae kalah traktir aku steak."

"Oke... Hana dul set! Mulaaaai!"

Kedua namja itu pun berlari menuju garasi, mencari dimana mobil baru Eunhyuk berada.

.

.

"Hae, Palli! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ne!" Donghae meraih jasnya, memakainya lalu berdiri di depan Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk membetulkan bentuk dasi Donghae dan mengancingkan jas namja tersebut. "Perfect, Hae. Seperti biasa. Ayo berangkat."

Sudah dua bulan mereka bekerja di perusahaan berbeda. Nilai mereka yang baik dan penampilan mereka yang menarik membuat mereka gampang mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sudah dua bulan juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae tinggal di satu Apartement, masih di Apartement Eunhyuk yang dulu tapi mereka kini menyewa ruangan dengan 2 kamar. Setiap pagi Eunhyuk akan mengantar Donghae ke kantor dengan mobilnya, baru berangkat ke kantornya yang memang satu arah.

Donghae bekerja di sebuah bank sebagai account officer junior, sementara Eunhyuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan jasa sebagai Customer Relation officer Junior. Keduanya benar - benar menikmati dunia baru mereka, semuanya terasa sempurna untuk keduanya.

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika Eunhyuk keluar dari kantornya. Seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di depan dan terlihat gelisah.

"Yoona-ssi, sedang apa disini?"

"Ah Eunhyuk-ssi, aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu jemputan tapi ternyata Oppaku tidak bisa menjemputku sore ini. Dia harus lembur di kantornya."

Yoona adalah teman satu kantor Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu juga baru selesai kuliah dan langsung diterima sebagai finance staff junior.

"Sepertinya kita searah, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan..."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok."

Yoona berfikir sejenak tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Gomawo sudah menawariku tumpangan. Boleh aku memanggilmu Oppa?"

"Oppa? Boleh saja kenapa tidak."

Yoona tersenyum. "Gomawo Hyukkie Oppa."

"Ne, Yoona. Ah iya, tapi aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu, tidak apa - apa kan?"

"Yeojachingumu, Oppa?"

"Bukan, dia temanku. Dia namja, namanya Lee Donghae."

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Handphone Eunhyuk kembali berdering. Bukan nama Lee Donghae yang tertera disana, tapi Im Yoona.

Eunhyuk tidak menggubris telephone itu. Dibelokkan mobillnya. Dia tidak punya tujuan kemana malam ini, dia hanya ingin terus mengemudi. Di mobil ini lah dapat dia rasakan aroma tubuh sesorang yang dia cintai. Seseorang yang menemaninya menaiki mobil ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Handphone kembali berdering. Yoona ternyata tetap berusaha menelphonenya. Setelah tiga kali tidak diangkat Yoona pun mengirim pesan. Eunhyuk mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesan itu.

'Oppa... Oppa ada dimana? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Teman - teman yang lain sudah ada semua, pesta dansanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.'

Eunhyuk menghempaskan handphone ke jok kososng disampingnya dan menambah kecepatan mobil.

'_Ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal Dont know why don__t __ know why  
Bido an oneun yurichang neomeoPpuyeoke meoreojineun neo'_

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**5 Months ago**

"Kamu akan pergi lagi dengan Yoona, Hae?"

"Yap! Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Eunhyuk merapikan jaket yang dipakai Donghae. "Sempurna. Selalu sempurna."

Donghae tersenyum senang. "Boleh aku..."

Belum selesai Donghae bicara Eunhyuk sudah menyodorkan kunci mobilnya.

"Hyukkie, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Jangan ngebut. Aku tidak mau mobilku kenapa - napa."

Donghae kembali mengecek penampilannya di cermin. "Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Aku akan menjaganya dengan jiwa dan ragaku. Aku pergi dulu, Ne."

Eunhyuk hanya menangguk kaku. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae tertarik ke Yoona sejak pertama dia melihat yeoja itu. Yoona memiliki kecantikan alami, tutur kata sopan, pintar dan juga supel. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka berdua langusng larut dalam obrolan panjang tentang keuangan yang tidak terlalu Eunhyuk mengerti.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai merasa kalau apartement ini terasa terlalu besar. Diteguk sebotol air mineral yang dia ambil di kulkas, berharap dinginnya air bisa menetramkan hatinya yang gelisah.

"Im Yoona..."

Kepala Eunhyuk mendadak terasa pusing. Dia pun memilih duduk di kursi makan. Air mata tiba - tiba saja keluar dari pipinya. Perasaan sakit, sesak dan terhimpit sering muncul di dalam hatinya akhir - akhir ini.

"Hae.. Kenapa aku merasa aku akan kehilanganmu. Kamu semakin jauh kini..."

Isakan mulai terdengar. Hanya suara detik jam yang menemani isakan itu.

"Hae... Aku takut!"

.

.

**1 Months ago.**

Ada kalanya kita merasa hati ini begitu kosong. Sangat kosong hingga kita sendiri merasa berada sebuah kekosongan yang dalam. Kekosongan yang membuat kita seolah tidak tahu lagi harus bagimana. Kekosongan yang membuat kita sering memangis diam - diam. Kekosongan yang hanya bisa kita rasakan tanpa bisa kita ceritakan kepada siapapun. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang merasakan kekosongan itu.

"Ya! Bukan bunga mawar, tapi Lili putih! Aku tidak mau diganti! Yoona suka Lili putih bukan mawar putih."

Suara Donghae yang sedang berbicara melalui telephone selular membuat kekosongan itu semakin terasa. Rasanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu mendorongnya jatuh ke dasar jurang kekosongan.

"Tulip? Tidak! Aku ingin lili putih! Cuman Lili putih dan aku tidak mau diganti apapun di hari pernikahanku nanti!"

JLEB! Saat sedang merasa kosong tiba - tiba saja sebuah pisau menikam. Rasa sakitnya berbeda. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi sakit yang sepi. Sakit yang dingin.

Eunhyuk merasakan kesakitan yang dingin itu.

"Pokoknya lili putih! Titik!" Donghae menutup handphonenya. "Aish! Orang - orang itu..."

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan lili putih, Hae."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Tenang saja, acara pernikahanmu pasti berhasil."

Yang lebih menyakitkan dari kekosongan adalah ketika kamu harus menusuk dirimu sendiri dengan sebilah pisau tapi tetap harus tersenyum. Eunhyuk tahu pasti bagaimana rasanaya.

"Hyukkie! Kamu memang yang terbaik!"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah brosur apartment.

"Setelah kamu menikah nanti aku akan pindah kesini, Hae. Minnie juga tinggal disini."

"Apa tidak bisa kita tetap tinggal disatu apartement...?"

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk untuk kamu dan Yoona? Aku tidak mau." Eunhyuk memaksakan tawanya. "Kamu dan Yoona kan pasangan yang mesra, bisa - bisa aku cuman jadi kacang goreng."

Kekosongan itu benar - benar sempurna sekarang. Tetap tertawa saat kekosongan itu mengisi hati benar - benar terasa menyakitkan, terasa sangat dingin.

"Kamu akan menjadi pendamping priaku kan, Hyukkie?"

"Ne tentu saja." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae. "Aku tidur duluan ya. Pekerjaan hari ini benar - benar melelahkan."

Donghae mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Hyukkie."

"Selamat malam, Hae."

Ada saatnya rasa rindu akan masa lalu menyeruak disela - sela hati. Seperti malam ini, Eunhyuk sedang benar - benar merasa rindu. Rindu pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba - tiba dan Donghae loncat ke tempat tidurnya dan memaksa untuk tidur bersamanya.

Eunhyuk merindukan melihat wajah polos Donghae di pagi hari yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Wajah seperti bayi. Eunhyuk merindukan dimana dia pura - pura tertidur lagi saat akhirnya Donghae terbangun merasakan namja itu membelai rambutnya lalu menepuk - nepuk pipinya pelan untuk membangunkannya.

Eunhyuk merindukan acara jalan - jalan mereka kemana pun mereka mau dengan mobilnya. Aroma tubuh Donghae begitu melekat dimobilnya walau kini ada aroma tubuh lain disana. Aroma tubuh Yoona. Sudah tidak ada ruang untuknya dan Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, dan air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya.

.

.

Today, 07:00 PM

"Dan kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

Tepuk tangan terdengar. Tepuk tangan yang menambah kekosongan hati Eunhyuk. Diatas altar seorang namja menggunakan setelan jas putih tersenyum bahagia menatap yeoja cantik dengan gaun pengantin modern berwarna putih.

"Donghae-ssi, silahkan mencium istrimu."

Suara pendeta itu terdengar seperti pisau yang sangat tajam yang kemudian menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah luka.

Semuanya terlihat seperti adegan slow mostion saat Donghae mendekati Yoona dan mencium bibir yeoja itu. Saat itu hati Eunhyuk resmi hancur. Seperti tinggal serbuk tajam yang saling mengiris. Terdengar suara riuh dan tawa dari semua undangan yang ada, tapi Eunhyuk justru jatuh ke jurang kekosongan yang dalam.

"Hei kamu tahu kenapa pendamping prianya terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini?"

"Eunhyuk-ssi maksudmu?"

"Ya siapa lagi? Aku dengar dia sebenarnya menyukai Yoona."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sekumpulan yeoja menyebut namanya. Tadinya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang, tapi dia justru mendengar gosip yang tidak - tidak.

"Berarti mereka itu cinta segitiga ya? Kasihan sekali Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk tertegun. Dan tetap berada di posisinya, sementara para yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sebuah lengan tiba - tiba menariknya.

"Hyukkie, ternyata kamu disini."

"Hae?"

"Ikut aku, Yoona ingin berphoto bertiga bersamamu."

"Photo. Aku rasa tidak perlu, Hae..."

"Tentu saja perlu. Momment penting seperti ini harus diabadikan, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae menyeretnya ke altar.

"Oppa, palli!" Yoona terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Hyukkie, apa jas ku masih rapi?"

Eunhyuk membentulkan posisi bros bunga di jas Donghae dan mengusap pundak jas Donghae 3 kali. "Sudah sempurna lagi, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum. "Gomawo, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Yoona, yeoja itu kemudian menggandeng kedua namja tersebut.

"Hyukkie Oppa, berikan senyum terbaikmu."

Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum, memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Kalian bertiga sudah siap?" Terdengar suara photografer pernikahan. "Bilang cheese ya. Hana Dul Set..."

"Cheeseeee!"

KLIK!

Bersama dengan suara kamera, Eunhyuk merasa hidupnya sudah menjadi hitam putih.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"Hae..."

Kecepatan mobil sudah sudah bertambah lagi. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk.

"HAE!"

Dipukul setirnya dengan tangan kanannya sehingga bunyi klakson terdengar.

'_Malcheoreom swipjin anheun neol bonaeya handaneun il Doraseoseo nal beorigo ganeun  
Neol boji motago tteolgugo maneun Nunmuldo ijen dakkayagetji jumeoni sok  
Niga jwotdeon sonsugeoneul sseoya hal ji ijen beoryeoya halji Wae tteollimi meomchujil anchi'_

"Saranghae, Donghae-ya! Apa kamu tidak bisa menyadari itu? Kamu membuatku jatuh cinta, Hae! Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae!"

Perempatan jalan. Lampu yang berubah jadi warna merah. Sebuah mobil besar melintas, dan... CKIIIIIIIIT!

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**6 Months later**

Suara musik berdentum keras. Seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam terlihat duduk di depan meja bartender. Sudah 4 gelas yang dia habiskan.

"Beri aku satu gelas lagi..."

"Tidak! Sudah cukup, Hae."

Donghae menoleh. "Kangin Hyung?"

"Kamu tidak kuat minum, Hae. Sudah cukup."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Hae. Aku tahu perceraianmu dengan Yoona menyakitkan."

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku... Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu sakit harus berpisah dengannya, Hyung."

Kangin memesan orange juice dan menyodorkannya pada Donghae, dia sendiri memesan minuman beralkohol dengan kadar rendah.

"Aku merasakan kehilangan yang jauh lebih dalam, Hyung. Kehilangan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu..."

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar, Hyung."

"Sudah pernah mencarinya?"

"Tidak. Aku begitu marah saat tahu dia menghilang, apalagi saat aku dengar kalau dia sebenarnya mencintai Yoona. Aku berfikir aku akan baik - baik saja walau dia pergi..."

"Tapi ternyata kamu tidak baik - baik saja."

Donghae meneguk orange juicenya. Ada perasaan sesak yang begitu mengganjal hatinya.

"Hyung tahu alasan Yoona meminta cerai? Yoona bilang selama 6 bulan ini aku sering mengigau saat tidur, tapi hanya hanya satu nama yang selalu aku sebut..."

"Biar aku tebak! Nama itu Lee Eunhyuk."

Tiba - tiba saja Donghae menangis. Rasanya benar - benar sesak.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat kehilangan Hyukkie. Aku benar - benar merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya sampai aku merasa rindu ini bisa membunuhku!"

Kangin menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. Dibiarkan Donhae menangis. Dia bisa melihat namja itu begitu tertekan dan kesepian saat ini. Setelah lebih tenang Donghae kembali meneguk orange juicenya.

"Kalian ternyata sama - sama bodoh."

"Bodoh?"

"Kamu fikir Eunhyuk pergi karena patah hati? Iya dia memang patah hati, tapi bukan karena Yoona. Dia patah hati olehmu, Hae."

"Aku...?"

"Seorang Lee Eunhyuk itu mencintai seorang Lee Donghae!"

Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada Kangin.

"Hyung..."

"Aku dan Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Temen Eunhyuk yang bernama Lee Sungmin juga pernah bilang kalau dia juga yakin Eunhyuk mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

Kangin kembali memesan segelas minuman seperti tadi.

"Dan melihatmu seperti ini membuatku yakin kamu juga mencintainya, Hae. Kamu mencintainya tanpa kamu sadari. Namja dengan namja... Kadang perasaan yang dirasakan sesama namja menjadi blur oleh ikatan yang disebut persahabatan."

"Aku... Aku memang mencintainya Hyung... Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai seorang Lee Eunhyuk."

Tangis Donghae kembali terdengar. Sebuah ruang yang sepi kini terbuka lebar, sangat lebar dihatinya.

'_Michincheokhago neol jaba boryeo haedo Nae momi nae mareul jal deutjireul anha  
Cha ane nameun ni hyanggie chwihae Yeongyeong kkaego sipji anheungeol'_

**.**

**.**

**Paris - Perancis**

"Hae..."

Menara eiffel dimalam hari terlihat sangat cantik dengan lampu - lampu yang menghiasinya, tapi fikiran Eunhyuk tidak sedang berada disini.

"Hyukkie, ayo pulang, Sudah malam. Umma bisa mengomel kalau kita pulang terlalu malam."

"Sora Noona, sebentar lagi."

Lee Sora adalah Noona Eunhyuk. Awalnya Sora kuliah di Jepang dan bekerja disana setelah lulus sebagai design grafis, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan di Perancis saat sang Dongsaeng pindah ke sini.

"Umma sudah mengirimiku pesan, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tidak membatah lagi. Dilahkankan kakinya ke mobil sang Noona. Eunhyuk sudah tidak ingin menyetir lagi. Dia beralasan kalau dia trauma karena hampir bertambarakan dengan sebuah truk besar 6 bulan yang lalu. Kalau saja rem mobilnya tidak baik nyawanya pasti sudah hilang. Tapi sebenernya ada alasan lain kenapa dia tidak mau menyetir lagi. Saat menyetir dia selalu berharap Lee Donghae ada di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk membesarkan volume radionya. Lagu Korea ternyata sudah sampai di Perancis.

'_Ireojima jebal (jebal) tteonajima jebal(jebal) Dorawa (dorawa) dorawa (dorawa)  
Niga tteonagan binjari wien Chagaun hyanggiman nam'_

"Aku suka lagu ini, liriknya sangat dalam." Lee Sora mulai bersenandung sambil mengemudi.

Eunhyuk menatap ke jalanan melalui jendela mobil. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kekosongan itu kembali datang. Kekosongan yang seolah - oleh sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Hae..."

'_Ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal Dorawa (dorawa) dorawa (dorawa)  
Nameun hyanggiman ango isseulge Dorawa ni jariro'_

Lampu - lampu bersinar dan berkerlap kerlip sepanjang jalan, tapi bagi Eunhyuk semuanya tetap terlihat hitam putih.

**END**

**Ngegantung ya? Sengaja! Silahkan para readers berimajinasi sendiri kelanjutannya bagiamana #plak#. **

**Curhat: saat ini author benar - benar sedang dipenuhi jiwa dan ide - ide angst dan sad ending. Apalagi sejak denger dan lihat MV yang please don't, jiwa angst author semakin berkembang #NggakAdaYangNanya#**

**So Review please. Saran dan Kritiknya ditunnggu. Gomawooooo :)**


End file.
